A Galatea in the Modern World
by David Knight
Summary: Wolfram and Hart try to reactivate April for their own ends, but fate intervenes...
1. Awakening

My first attempt a Buffy fic. Please don't criticize me too badly. For reference this story takes place after the Buffy episode 'I Was Made To Love You' but sometime before and during the Angel episode 'Reprise'.   


**A Galatea in the Modern World******

**By: David Knight**

  


Chapter 1: Awakening   


Somewhere outside of LA... 

In a small lab underground...   


"Yes I understand the senior partners are looking for a better way to turn the vampire to our side." A middle-aged man wearing slacks and an ugly shirt was talking on a cell phone. "Yes I know you wanted this done a while ago especially before that massacre at Mr. Manners home. I told you I can build the body but I needed an AI program to help out with the central circuitry." 

Its then that two more men enter the room and they are wheeling in something on a gurney. 

"Just a moment." He said. "Who are you and what do you want?" 

"Dr Arnolds? One AI at your disposal." One of the men said pulling off the sheet. 

On it was a brown haired young girl looking around 20 wearing a blouse. Just one thing... she had circuits, metal and wires exposed at her waist. 

Arnolds went back to the phone. "... Expect completion within 36 hours." He then hanged up. "I wanted a deactivated one but partly damaged will do. How long was this one out?" 

"About nearly 12 hours. We were part of the Sunnydale Surveillance team. We found her with the Slayer." The heavyset man said. 

Arnolds smirked. He had heard about how Wolfram and Hart were watching the slayer and her friends. So long as they didn't interfere in Wolfram and Hart's affairs they were to be left alone. 

It was Angel that was the problem. Knowing that that soul cursed vampire held either the key to the salvation or obliteration of the human race was enough to drive some people nuts. Not the senior partners though. Unfortunately the attempt with Darla was not a success. So then he, Nicolas Arnolds showed the board his plan. 

An android. Robots had been done before but not ones that could infiltrate and impersonate others to a T. Arnolds believed that he could and was about to prove it. 

"Get her on the table. I'm going to start this whole thing now." Arnolds smirked as they put the robot onto a table. He then took a small device. "Now then I think you should at least keep your old face... so lets get it off your old body..." he then gleamed at another table where a shiny metal robot female was lying down. "... so it can be used for your new body." 

*** 

_12 hours later..._

Arnolds had the head of the female robot on the slab with the female metal robot from before. He was using various instruments on the head part of the robot. "All connections are perfect. Now its time to down load the AI program into my masterpiece." 

Arnolds went about putting wires to both of the robots and started download of the AI program from the robot Wolfram and Hart had brought to him into his masterpiece. On the computer screens Arnolds was looking at the program complex of the AI. "Nice work. Using double feed input and triple nested subroutines to hold more data then there should be. He did a good job... cept for the fact that he made her as a sexbot. I swear who ever built her was a real loser." 

Arnolds looked over the program and then started deleting files. "Lets get rid of all these files that make her eternally faithful to Warren. Also screw over this eternal pain program that he put in..." 

With in the hour Arnolds had scraped about all the files except for base personality. 

"Good... now let's start uploading the personalities we want in you..." Arnolds smirked as he pulled up a list for himself. "Ah yes here we go..." 

He moved the mouse and clicked on the file that said Buffy Summers. 

Below it were files named Faith, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Kate Lockley, Lilah Morgan. 

It was then he got an email. "New personalities to be added... shit why they need them?!" Arnolds cursed as he read the email. 

The new personalities to be added to his list... were Darla and Drucilla. 

"I told them I would build them a weapon... just don't give me the psychos. The rouge slayer was more than enough to have as a sub-personality." Arnolds groaned. 

Sighing, Arnolds went back to work. 

*** 

_Another 12 hours later..._   


"God I'm almost done." Arnolds breathed a sigh of relief. He looked on the creation before him. He decided to be fair to the fembot who's AI he needed for this by making sure the synth-skin he poured over the metal frame of his creation would match that of the old robot. He was now finishing uploading the AI into his masterpiece. Once done he then put the new skin head of the AI which he had molded from the old face onto the metal frame. 

Looking down on his work was now a young woman with brown hair, around 20 years old wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. You would never tell it was a robot. 

"Now let's test out some of its features. That can be done without activating the AI." Arnolds said. He then typed in commands to the robot and then small sounds could be heard and after awhile her chest opened up, ripping the shirt and producing a head mask of Buffy Summers. Completely authentic. "Need to remember to do that without a shirt on." Arnolds muttered as he watched on at his creation. He then instructed it to take off its head and become Buffy Summers. 

The robot's chest closed and then she took off her head revealing a metal female head. She then slipped on the Buffy mask and then her body was going through a metamorphosis. Her body was now become an exact duplicate of Buffy Summers. 

"Now to test identity." Arnolds said typing in a command. Who are you? 

"I am Buffy Summers." The robot said perfectly matching Buffy's voice. 

"Excellent!" Arnolds said. He then commanded the robot to go back to default mode. She took off the Buffy head and replaced it with her original head. "Now I can tell the senior partners my success!" he started to run for the phone but then remembered something. "Crap... forgot to add the obedience program to her. With out it she's no real good to us." 

However before he could get to the computer and earthquake started. 

"What the heck? I'm not in an unstable area!" He said as he looked up to see the celing come down on him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Several other boulders came down... and one of them it a certain part on the computers to turn it on. 

*** 

[Power Supply... Active] 

[Total Battery Charge Time... 168:00:00] 

[Frame Status... Fully Functional] 

[Personalities Programs... Stable] 

[Initial Subroutines... Rewritten] 

[Activating April 2.0 AI] 

"…" April breathed as she got up. She noticed that the shirt she wore no was torn but found a long coat lying on a chair to wear so she zipped it up. She looked at where she was. "... where am I? This is not the park? Where is Buffy? Where is Warren? I need to find..." She then stopped as she checked her self. "I have no desire to be with Warren... strange... I always loved him since I was created. I was the perfect girlfriend... but not to him." 

She starts walking and then sees the Buffy mask on the slab. "Th... this is Buffy... Buffy's face. What happened to Buffy?" Not understanding, she stuffs the mask into one of the coat's large outside pockets concealing it from view. She then looked on the slab next to this. What she did next was something she thought she was incapable of doing as a robot. 

Screaming and shrieking. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" April screamed as she ran looking for a way out. She saw a way blocked by rubble. Still frightened she hit into it and the rocks were breaking. Within a few minute the wall of fallen rocks she had been whaling on was now just dust and pebbles. 

"Oh my... something is definitely wrong!" April cried as she ran up and she then trip over a body. Dr. Arnolds body. She started shaking him. "Sir? Are you okay? Are you broken? Sir?" 

Dr. Arnold's head tilted to a very impossible position. April dropped him and started running up the steps. She had to get out of here. She got to the surface and then found a car. She then opened it and got in. 

"Maybe I can drive my way out of here. I got to find a way out of here!" April cried still in shock. As her right hand was near the ignition her hand sparked it and the car went to life. 

It shocked her further. 

"... okay... analyze later... just got to go!" April said as she floored the gas and started driving away from the place. 

After a while on the road she passed by a sign. 

Welcome to Los Angeles 

*** 

A short while later at the lab though... 

"So it's gone?" a balding man in a black suit said. 

"And everyone here working on it is dead thanks to that unexpected earthquake. All the files have been destroyed. We don't even know what the robot looks like." his assistant said. "However Arnolds car was taken. Possibly by the takers or perhaps the project herself." 

"Is that even possible?" 

"If the obedience program wasn't installed." the assistant said. 

It was then the balding man got on the phone. 

"Yes put me through to Mr. Reed... the Galatea is gone." he muttered. 

*** 

April had gotten out of the car and had left it in an alley. She some how knew they would look for it to get to her. 

_But who is they and why is this happening? _April thought to herself. _Run diagnostic test._

[Diagnostic test running...] 

[Diagnostic tests on April 2.0 show no errors.] 

"April 2.0?" April repeated. "But there are no other Aprils. Just me. 1.0. Run diagnostic again." 

[There are no errors.] 

"Yes there is because you say I am April 2.0." 

[April 2.0. Upgraded body and AI program of April 1.0. April 1.0 went offline February 20, 2001] 

April just froze. 

"Off…line..." April gasped as she started leaning against the wall of the building she was near now. "... oh no... I died... what happened... my body..." 

[April 1.0's body was scrapped after AI program was destroyed. AI was then moved into Project: Galatea] 

"Galatea…?" April gasped. "Then what is my purpose?" 

[Unknown. No purpose recorded.] 

"...no purpose... no purpose again..." April cried. _I come back to this... its not worth it...I have no purpose. There is no reason for me to exist. There is no reason to exist... At least I'll be the first robot to commit suicide._ "... Activate shut..." 

"I don't think you should be doing that now lass." 

April looked up at the man that was looking down at her. He was Irish by his looks. Short black hair, wearing a beat up brown sports coat and slacks... and had the most ugliest shirt April had ever scene. 

"... do what?" April asked pretending to be human. 

"Shut'en down your batteries. The Powers That Be arranged for you to get a second chance and its not going to be that easy just to go back on their choice." He said. 

April stared on at him. Half of her CPU was wondering how he knew she was a robot and the other half wondering what he was talking about. 

"Powers That Be? Second chance? What are you talking about?" April asked. 

It was then that April saw a woman walk right at the Irishman she was talking to and rather than bumped into him... she went through him. 

April was wide eyed. That shocked her too. "I don't understand... my capacity for things is so much more than it was before... what's happened to me?" 

"Something the Powers That Be hope will make the right decisions." The Irishman said. 

"You're going to force whether or not I shut down?" April asked. 

"No. That's up to you. I can only try to persuade you... and I hope I do because that means I get more time to be here on earth." 

April looked into the man's eyes. The only eyes she had every really looked into were Warren's but this strangers eyes held something. 

Honesty. Something Warren had lacking. 

April looked at the Irishman. "How do you plan to persuade me?" 

"Let's take a trip down all of LA. I'm sure you're going to like it. April. And if not then I'll leave you alone and then you can shut down to you CPU's content." he said. 

April looked at him and was for the first time since her reactivation smiling. A real smile. "Well I think you are on a good start there but I'll have to see in the end if I want to stay online in this world." She then looked back at him. "Well you know my name, I don't know how you do, but it wouldn't make any sense to just to call you sir? What's your name?" 

"Just call me Doyle." he smiled. "Your guardian angel."   


To be continued...   



	2. Learning

Chapter 2: Learning  
  
_  
Wolfram and Hart_  
  
  
Nathan Reed is now staring at the two Co Vice Presidents of Wolfram and Hart's Special Projects division, Lindsay McDonald and Lilah Morgan.  
  
Nathan is not happy.  
  
"The Galatea... missing..." he muttered as he was walking around the room.   
  
"How long has he been like this?" Lindsay whispered to Lilah.  
  
"Ever since I came in here 10 minutes ago. Keeps muttering about this Galatea. What ever that means." Lilah shrugged.  
  
Guess you didn't read too many good books in high school. Lindsay thought to himself.  
  
Nathan finally looks at them. "... why did I call you two in here again?... oh yes Galatea..." he then looks madder than ever at them as he drops his depressed mood. "Why the hell have you allowed this to happen! You've allowed the Galatea to be taken! Have you any idea what you have done?!"  
  
Lilah took a step back but Lindsay walked forward. "Well maybe if you would tell us then maybe we would understand. We have no knowledge of this 'Galatea' Mr. Reed."  
  
Nathan then calms down a little. "... Holland never told you about this?" Lindsay shakes his head no. "No memos?" Again a no from Lindsay. Nathan sighs. "I told that man to write stuff down on paper or on disk. Don't keep everything in your head for memorization. It will always foul up in the end."  
  
"So what is the Galatea?" Lilah asked.   
  
"Something that must be found before the Review tomorrow night." Nathan said shivering for an instant.  
  
The Review. It was what every employee of Wolfram and Hart dreaded. Every 75 years one of the senior partners would come from the home office and ... review their performance. Lilah was scared of. So was Nathan. So was everyone else. Lindsay though just didn't care.  
  
"Well Nathan... since you know so much about it... go find it yourself." Lindsay smirked turning his back to him and started walking out.  
  
"Lindsay get back here right now!" Nathan shouted at him.  
  
"If I were you I would start doing as much as you could to find that Galatea before the Review." Lindsay said going out the door and closed it.   
  
Nathan snapped and then through a paperweight from his desk out his window.   
  
Lilah not wanting to be on the receiving end of this followed Lindsay out. "Are you out of your mind, Lindsay? You are as good as dead!"  
  
"Lilah did you hear what Nathan said. The Review is in less than 24 hours." Lindsay faced her. "You take a look at him. He's a wreck. Whatever the woman made flesh is, it's scaring the hell out of him. That means the senior partners wanted it in their possession. Bad thing for him if he lost it."  
  
Lilah looked at Lindsay wide-eyed for a while before her lips curved to a smile. "Well you've managed to improve my mood for a while... 'Woman made flesh'?"  
  
"In this story I read when I was in high school there was a man who couldn't get anyone to fall in love with him. He then decided to sculpt his perfect woman. His Galatea. She was perfect in every way but not alive. Just stone." Lindsay explained as they walked. "It was then that the gods took pity and one of them brought Galatea to life. Hence she was also known as the woman made flesh."  
  
"So what do you think Project: Galatea is?" Lilah asked.  
  
"I don't know but I would like it to stay the hell away until the Review is over." Lindsay smirked. "The smell promotion is in the air."  
  
"Not to mention the stench of soon to be dead firm mates." Lilah added.  
  
***  
_  
The Host's Karaoke Bar_  
  
  
"So why are we here now?" April asked her supposed guardian angel.  
  
"Well I figured you want to get a look at some of the various types of beings that live in this world." Doyle said.  
  
"There's only human beings and animals and..." April then stopped in mid sentence when she saw a green skinned being with two heads. One where it should be and one in the stomach. "... and demons?"  
  
"Well they did say your learning curve was going to be kinda slow." Doyle shrugged. "Not to mention you go allow all the extra information that they those people at Wolfram and Hart put into your head."  
  
"What's a Wolfram and Hart?" April asked.  
  
"On the surface it's a law firm run by honest people helping big shots in the world." Doyle explained. "In reality there are they nothing more than evil incarnate. They're worse than demons because they are humans dedicated to evil and to bring about the end of the world and humanity."   
  
"... oh." April said.  
  
"You don't seem overly concerned about it lass."   
  
"It just doesn't seem to be my problem. I have no purpose." April said to Doyle. "Why should I do something I don't feel like doing?"  
  
"Well you have your opinion. You are entitled to it." Doyle said as they sat down at the bar. "Just don't be going kicking me in the pants if you end up changing yur mind when we're done."  
  
April just looked at him. "How can you sit on things yet people just pass right through you."   
  
"Hey if I couldn't stand up on anything then I'd just fall to the center of the earth." Doyle quipped. "Personally not sure my self but I've got some base substance in my current situation... its just that anything living is going to pass right through me."  
  
"... now why did we come up to this bar?" April asked. "Its not as if I can drink or anything and you can't because you are some sort of ghost... but there's no such things as ghosts…argh! I've got a glitch in my system I know it! I'm getting out of here."  
  
April turned around to leave but then bumped right into the Host.  
  
"Well this is new. Someone comes into my club doesn't have a soul and isn't a vampire or a demon." The Host said. "Man you are different than my usual clientele."  
  
April just looked at the Host and just kept starting. "Is there some giant neon light sign that says 'Hey this beautiful girl is really a robot. Feel free to make her life miserable!'?" she threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"Actually I'm not here her to make your life miserable." Doyle said.  
  
"Doyle. Be quiet." April said.  
  
"So you got a guardian looking over your shoulder." The Host said.  
  
"Excuse me?" April asked.  
  
"Not that all uncommon. Usually the Powers That Be will send a guide to keep the suicidal person they are watching in check to try to persuade them to do other wise." The Host replied. "No body can see your guardian except for you but I know he's around her because there's a floating soul around you and lady its not inside of your body. It's say you are keeping him whipped at bay."  
  
"Hey! If I had my body I kick the crap out you for that remark! I'm no body's pet here!" Doyle said.   
  
"So may I ask what your name is my dear?" the Host asked.  
  
"April."  
  
"April. Two new records for my club. Girl with no soul and person named after a month of the year." The Host smiled. April started to get up the Host got her back in her seat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just... no one like you has ever entered my club before."  
  
"Yeah I don't expect you get many robots in this club." April sighed.  
  
"Robots?" The Host repeated. "You're a robot?"  
  
April then too her left hand and put it at the base of the neck and started pulled upwards to expose the metal skin behind it.  
  
"Holy mother..." The Host muttered and then hit her hand and April's face was back to normal. The Host was then rubbing his hand. "Ow! Damn girl what are you made of?"  
  
"I wish I knew and why did you hit me?" April asked.  
  
"Well for one thing, you shouldn't tell a bunch of people that you are... a robot. Could lead to a lot of bad things." The Host said. "People hunting you down, salvaging you for scrap metal..."  
  
"You've seen this happen to other robots?" April asked.  
  
"Oh now I've seen that from a couple of robot and cyborg flics that Hollywood has produced over the years." The Host said.  
  
"Right... so are you here to guilt trip me into doing something?" April asked.  
  
"No actually I just want you to watch the man about to go on stage." The Host then pointed to the stage.  
  
And Charles Gunn was on it.  
  
"... well I won't be signing We Are Champions again cause I don't have my friends... but its not going to be a happy song either." Gunn said as he started to sing.  
  
"Oh god can't the boy think of songs with a better and lighter tune." Doyle complained.  
  
However April was just looking at Gunn. She was watching him sing but in her CPU, it was checking on the tones of his voice. The levels and the decibels and the pitch. She ended up with a conclusion.  
  
"He's sad... he's so very sad..." April muttered.  
  
"How can you tell that?" the Host asked.  
  
"The level of his voice clearly show he's an Alto but he's signing a lot lower than he should. The decibels ratings are almost non-existent. And the pitch is something... something sorrowful." April replied.  
  
"For gods sakes lass the guy sounds like lost friend and he's bleeding his bloody heart out!" Doyle muttered.   
  
"Well you are right. He is sad and I know why." The Host said.  
  
April looked at him. "How could you know what he is feeling?"  
  
"I'm Anagogic."   
  
"Oh hi Anagogic." April replied. "Least I know your name now."  
  
"No my name isn't Anagogic. Anagogic is what I am, I'm a spiritual or mystical interpreter of words. When people sing, they bear their souls to me and I can read them. See destinies of others. Oh, and call me the Host."  
  
"Okay… the Host, what is his future?" April asked.  
  
"As if he is going to tell her." Doyle sighed.  
  
"Well I can't divulge the exact details... but I can tell you a few things. Such as last night during a vampire attack he lost two of friends. Very good friends to him." The Host said.   
  
"That's terrible." April said.  
  
"Yeah ever since he got fired its been down hill for him and two others." The Host muttered as he drank a glass of Seabreeze.  
  
"Fired... what are you talking about?" April asked.  
  
"See. There used to be the investigation agency. Angel Investigations. Run by a vampire, cept this vampire has a soul. And the guy onstage with two others were working with him. Things went very well." The Host said.  
  
"So what happened?" April asked.  
  
The Host then pointed at the tables to the left. Sitting at them were well-dressed lawyers. "Them. Or rather the firm they work for. Wolfram and Hart."  
  
April had a look on her face.  
  
She thought it might be anger.  
  
"I'm beginning to hear a lot about this Wolfram and Hart... and I'm not liking what I am hearing." April said. "Please... can you tell me more?"  
  
"What ever happened to you weren't interested in human affairs?" Doyle piped in.  
  
"I feel like I should listen." April got up to face Doyle. "You said you wanted me to make my own decisions. Well now I am making them." April looked back at the stage and saw Gunn finish singing and the sorrow on his face. "That sadness in his eyes... it making my circuits feel something I really haven't felt. Grief."  
  
"Hey maybe you got an emotion chip in you." April looked at the Host. "Star Trek reference based on Lt. Commander Data. The Next Generation had the best Star Trek cast of all four incarnations. The movies are going to end when they stop wanting to do them." He said.  
  
"Okay if we are done with that can you explain some things to me?" April asked.   
  
"Of course sugar." The Host replied. "Any case Wolfram and Hart have been driving Angel insane. To what purpose other than to avert a great disaster to their evil plans I don't know. So far they've tried assassins, poisons, their latest attempt was bring back his sire from Hell... only thing is she got revamped and now she and her grandchilde are now on killing sprees... at least until he set them on fire anyway."  
  
"Angel man ... god you really do need a wake up call." Doyle muttered looking up. "Hey! Thanks for the heads up on how bad things really are down here. Yeah I really do appreciate it!"  
  
"And so they succeeded..." April asked.  
  
"Well kinda. I mean they turned him into this murky man that really isn't giving a crap any more and fired his whole crew because he didn't want them around him while he planning by these rules he has now." The Host said.  
  
April listened on as the Host told her what he could about Angel and his situation. As well as about the others that Angel fired.  
  
"So Cordelia, Wesley and Charles... they are all heading for serious trouble?" April asked.  
  
"Yeah they are. Kinda dangerous time for them all. Don't have a clue if they are going to survive what will happen or not but that all depends on event that could or could not happen." The Host said. "So what are you doing now?"  
  
"... leaving. Thank you for your time." April said getting up. "... and thank you for showing me a few things about this world." She then started walking away went out the exit door.  
  
The Host turned around and faced Doyle. "You know you are going to owe me some time friend."  
  
Doyle was shocked. "... you... you can see me?!"  
  
"Buddy I am the Host. I can see all souls and quite frankly that's the only reason you are in this dimension at the moment. Your soul." The Host said. "Now Doyle I don't intend on telling Angel or anyone about you being here. I'll leave that up to you and your interpreter... but you better get going after April now before something happens to her."  
  
Doyle didn't need anymore encouragement as he then bolted for April.  
  
***  
  
April was walking down the streets not knowing what was happening. As she looked she saw homeless people in the streets. She saw gang members selling dope and heroin. She saw people beating the hell out of each other as we.  
  
"What kinda world is this... is it even worth trying to save?" April asked. "There's so much dark, so much evil... is this even good for anything?"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! Help us!"  
  
April turned around and saw a woman with two younger girls running away from two men chasing her.  
  
"Excuse me what is..." April started as the woman and her children moved past her in the alley. The men came up to her. "Excuse me..."  
  
It was then they vamped in front of her and one of them through her into a wall head first. "She'll make a good meal after we get those others." He said as he and his partner came with him after their prey.  
  
April however was still conscious. "Those men... no... those demons... they deserve to be killed... I want to get rid of them... and make them pay!"  
  
[Current parameters: Unclear]  
  
[Status: Unable to fight in current personality.]  
  
[Do you wish to change to a different personality: Y/N]  
  
"A different personality...?" April said.  
  
"April!" Doyle rushed to her. "April are you okay?"  
  
"Doyle... there are people... vampires are going to kill them." April said.  
  
"And do you think you can help them now?" Doyle asked.  
  
"No... but a Slayer could."  
  
[Personality change confirmed.]  
  
[Initializing Faith Personality Subroutine]  
  
"What the..." April muttered as she heard a sound coming from her and then her chest just opened up out of it came a mask that looked exactly like Faith's head.  
  
"What the hell? What is this?" Doyle asked.  
  
April rushing went into the coat pocket and pulled out the Buffy mask. "The masks... they are triggers. My internal systems said 'Initializing Faith Personality Subroutine'" She then held the Faith mask. "Maybe this is Faith."  
  
"HELP US!!!"  
  
Doyle looked down the alley. "I got a feeling those vampires are getting close now."   
  
April looked at the Faith mask and down the alley. "… what the hell. Always a first time for everything." With that she then took of her head and then her metallic head was exposed. She then put the April and Buffy heads into the coat's pockets. She then stared at the Faith mask before putting it over her head and after that her body went through a metamorphosis.  
  
"Holy Mary." Doyle muttered.  
  
Within seconds there was a duplicate Faith starting at Doyle.   
  
"Well let's see. Vamps about to attack some people. Hmm… might be fun dusting them... hell what I am saying. It WILL be fun." 'Faith' smirked as she rushed down the alley.  
  
Doyle just stared at her. "Fun? She thinks this is fun? Oh boy I don't like where this is going."  
  
***  
  
"Please! Leave my children alone!" the mother cried.  
  
"Oh so sorry... but we are so hungry." one of the vampires said.  
  
It was then both of them got hit in the head by a trash can.  
  
"Hey moron." 'Faith' smirked looking at them. "Yes you I am talking to you. Do I see anymore vampires will less brain cells than a toddler here. I mean my god B would probably just go right a head and stake you to get it over with. You're so pathetic. You should consider it an honor to be dusted by me."  
  
The heaver setted of the two vamps rushed 'Faith' infuriated but what she had said.  
  
He never saw her launch the stake right at his heart dusting him right before even got close to her.  
  
"See what I mean. No brains. God and I thought this would be a fun night you know." 'Faith' replied.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the remaining vampire asked.  
  
"I'm a Slayer duh. The Chosen One." 'Faith' said waving her arms. "What? You failed Vampire for Dummies?"  
  
The vampire went to look at 'Faith' but then went to go after the humans but 'Faith' was already running at him at inhuman speeds and got to him before he got to anyone of his potential victim.  
  
"No way! No human is that fast!" he cried.  
  
"Slayers are. Deal with in hell." 'Faith' said as she staked him in the heart and he turned to dust. She then got up and looked at the humans.  
  
"Oh god thanks you! Thank you so much!" the mother hugged her. "You saved my little girls lives thank you!"  
  
'Faith' blinked and just let the mother pour out her emotions. "Um... thank you..."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you." She said looking her over. "If you need cash..."  
  
"No! No cash!" 'Faith' said. "... I mean I have cash... just need a place to some newer clothes./"  
  
"Alright." The mother said handing 'Faith' a business card. "I own a clothing store down town. Feel free to stop by if you like."  
  
"... thanks. I'll probably take you up on that." 'Faith' said.  
  
"My name's Jane. What's yours?"  
  
"Faith... listen Jane. I have a friend. Her name is April. Would you mind if she came in my place. I get kinda busy during the days and nights."  
  
"Of course." Jane said she then saw her children's looks. "Oh god I better get them home now."  
  
"There's a taxi station down a block from here. I'll walk you there until you get to a car." 'Faith' said.  
  
"Thank you Faith." Jane said.  
  
After a short while Jane and her children got a car.   
  
"You think I will see you again?" Jane asked 'Faith'.  
  
"I really don't know. Just take care of your kids. Best things in the world to have." 'Faith' said as she walked away from the cab.  
  
"Oh Faith I forgot to ask how are you feeling?" Jane asked.  
  
'Faith' smirked. "I'm feeling Five by Five." With that she left.  
  
As 'Faith' was walking she was seeing all of the people of LA. Rich and poor. Healthy and dying. Strong and weak. "And big bad Angel use to take care of them. Man things have changed... and I'm not even Faith... but I'm close to her."   
  
'Faith' continued walking looking at the sky. "I had wondered what my purpose was to be. If I was going to be programmed with one. That's selfish. It why I shut down last time as well. I see that now. I didn't want a purpose... now I want one. I want to find my purpose in this world."  
  
'Faith' then smiled as only she could as she looked up. "Looks like I won't be going of line any time soon."  
  
"April!"   
  
'Faith' turned around and saw Doyle run next to her and looked winded.  
  
"Question. How the hell can a ghost get winded? I mean you shouldn't be sweating even." 'Faith' said.  
  
"Don't ask me how April. I think the Power That Be really like to punish me." Doyle said. "So what's next on the..."  
  
"I'm not shutting down Doyle."  
  
Doyle blinked. "...eh?"  
  
"I said I am not shutting down. Do I need to make it any clearer than that?" 'Faith' asked.  
  
Doyle just breathed. "Your telling me it took you being a rouge slayer to realize this?"  
  
"I've been given a lot of new abilities Doyle. I better start learning what those abilities are if I am going find my purpose. I know I have a purpose Doyle." 'Faith' said with a look of confidence and deterimination in her eyes. "I just have to find it."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



	3. Abilities

Chapter 3: Abilities   
  


"Okay people time to close up for the evening." Anne said looking at her watch. It was almost time for curfew when a young girl came to near. She saw she was wearing a coat but could see her pants were ripped and her shirt was almost virtually non existent. Anne rushed over to. "Excuse me are you okay?" 

"Not really... my boyfriend kinda abandoned me. Broke up with me in bad way before leaving the country." She said. 

Anne nodded looking at the condition the girl was in. 

"Is this the East Street Teen Center?" she asked. 

"Yes it is. Come on in. My name's Anne." 

"April." She smiled back. 

*** 

April was now in a place alone in the teen center looking at herself in the mirror. She had ditched the ripped shirt and pants to get a red sleeveless shirt and white pants. 

"Better... I definitely feel better." April said still looking at herself and putting her hands through her hair. 

"So how was it being Faith?" Doyle asked coming behind her. 

"Strange. I had a completely different person to work with inside my mind." April said. "It was like... Faith's brain waves were coming into my own CPU and I was trying to make sure I stayed in control. That I wouldn't totally become Faith." 

"Well at least you were able to control the whole thing." Doyle said. 

"That time I was." April said as she sat down on a chair. "You know I was going to be told a couple of days ago that I'd be talking to a ghost, which I am still having trouble processing to be true, and that I am not totally devoted to Warren and that I am not searching for him right now, I think I would have probably through them through a window." 

Doyle looked up at her. "Sounds like you were programmed to be a love slave to the man." 

"As I look back on it... it kinda was. He cared for me and helped me... up till the point where he got bored with me and decided to ditch me by leaving me in his dorm room for a couple of days." April muttered. "But you can't fault me. It was his fault. He programmed me that way. I had no other way of thinking or existing. My soul purpose was to please him and love him. Nothing more." 

"And to have sex with him." Doyle added. 

April sighed. "I feel so ... so used when ever I think of Warren now. He was my original creator. Cept I don't know exactly who created this body my AI is in now. It's a mystery." 

"So you didn't take the time to find out?" Doyle asked. 

"The whole ceiling of the lab was coming down not to mention I saw what had remained of my old body on a slab and a man dead so I pretty much freaked, took the car I found and drove off." April said. Then stopped. "Which I don't understand how I did that since one I don't know how to drive and two there were no keys. I just put my hand near the key slot and the damn car started." 

"Well now might be a good time to figure out exactly what you can do lass." Doyle suggested. 

April nodded as she closed her eyes and started accessing her data files. After a few minutes she opened them. 

"Well?" Doyle asked. 

"Some of the files in my head that were recently put in are triple encrypted and password protected. It's going to take time for me to decode those files." April said. "Though I do have some information about what my new upgrades are about." 

Doyle just looked at her when she didn't continue. "... well don't just stand there lass start talking. You're keeping me all in suspense here!" 

April giggled a little bit. "You're seeing one now. An emotion chip. Looks like the Host's little Star Trek reference was accurate. Before I could only simulate love and something like anger. Now I've got a full range of emotions. The same amount a normal person has." 

"Well that's good. Least you are making a better use of emotions than Angel has as of late." Doyle said. "So what else is there?" 

"My strength and speed capabilities have been greatly increased in comparison to what my old body could do." April explained. "Also my hard drive has been completely revamped and has got a lot more capacity than my old body ever did. My base personality and AI got updated with a lot of more usefull information. That's why I was able to drive that car. I can also drive any vehicle known to man and I start them up by putting my hand near the ignition. I kinda jump start them with my own power. I also can hack into any computer system on the planet via a phone jack or being on a regular computer by using my left hand." 

"Woah..." Doyle muttered. 

"My power supply has been expanded from 16 hours to 168 hours. Also this body is made of a remarkable metal that is classified but nothing has been known to break it. The skin covering my body can pass for real human flesh. There's blood inside the skin and if it gets cut it will look like a human cut. The skin also heals it self from any injuries it might get." She continued. 

"Well that's good." Doyle said. "But I got one question... how the heck did you turn into a vampire slayer that is in prison?" 

"Personality subroutines." April said. 

Doyle cocked his head. "Come again?" 

"The people that built this new body that my AI is in right now. They installed in several sub-directories of my memory personalities of other people." April said. 

"You mean you got more than Faith in your head? Just how many other dames you got running around?" Doyle asked. 

April then pulled out from the coat she had the Buffy and Faith masks. 

"Both Slayers are in your head?!" 

"You know Buffy?" April asked. 

"I met her once. She and Angel were a couple once." 

"Angel was her boyfriend? Why did they split up... wait how did a Slayer and a Vampire end up together as a couple to even begin with?" April restated her question. 

"Long story and quite frankly it would take too much time." Doyle stated. "So is that all the personas you got?" 

"Not quite. Got a few more. Willow Rosenberg, a Wicca. Kate Lockley, a police detective. Cordelia Chase, a Seer... 

"You got Cordy in your head! Oh man now I don't believe that! You know..." Doyle started. 

"You're interrupting me." April said. 

"Sorry." 

"Lilah Morgan..." April then stopped. 

"What?" Doyle asked. "Sounds like you don't like that one?" 

"Well she is a lawyer for Wolfram and Hart." 

"Ouch." Doyle winced. 

"Yeah but that pales in comparison to the last two I got..." April muttered. "Darla and Drucilla, psycho vamps who love to kill. God why did I have to get up loaded with those personas?" 

"... I take the ouch back for Miss Morgan and say holy crap for the two others you have in your head." Doyle said feeling sorry for April. "Can't you just delete them from your memory or something?" 

"Doesn't work that way I and I've been only online in this body for only a day." April said. 

"Alright. So what happens now?" Doyle said as April took off her shirt. Her chest opened and she put the Buffy and Faith masks back in and then the chest closed and she put her shirt on. 

"The masks get compacted for space and come out when the sub personality they belong to is activated. On top of that I can create all new personas based on information on people that I have." April said. 

"Why the hell would you want to make other personas?" Doyle asked. 

"Because I'm enjoying the time of playing other people. Sides I am going to need to get some other identities that I want. I don't want to impersonate someone that is already in existence for the rest of my online existence." April said. 

"You know you talk techno babble one minute, then cheerleader talk the next and then you talk normally. You are a different girl April." Doyle said. 

"I'm not a girl... I'm a robot. A girl robot." April said. 

Doyle rolled his eyes. "Oh brother..." 

"Well night Doyle." April said as she lied down. 

"Wait a minute you are a robot. You don't need sleep." Doyle said. 

"I'm going on a recharge break. I'll be in status mode for a bit. Night." April said as she went into status. 

"April... April?" Doyle asked. "Eh. She did go to sleep." He then looked around. "So what's a ghost supposed to do for fun? Not sleep. That's for sure." 

*** 

_Friday_

Anne came over to see April in the morning. 

"Hey how are you?" Anne asked. 

"I'm fine thank you." April said. "Thank for letting me last night. I saw the sign and the time and I was past your normal hours." 

"It's fine. When I saw you looking they way you did, I just felt more compelled than anything else to go check on you." Anne replied. "You got any family April?" 

"None." April said. "I don't have a mother and my father abandoned me. Guess you could say I've been just about own my own for as long as I can remember." 

"You sound smart though and knowledgeable." Anne noted. 

"Orphanages and foster care. Never lasted long. I never belonged in those places." April said. 

"I see... you got some place now to go to?" Anne asked. 

"Not yet... but I am thinking of looking up an new friend of mine." April smiled. "I'll see you later Anne." 

April walked out the door of the Teen Center. 

"Finally!" Doyle muttered to April as he walked to her when she reached a street. "Its noon and I've spent the better part of the day being bored out of my skull." 

"If you really are a ghost technically you don't have a skull." April quipped. 

"A robot making jokes at a ghost? What else is going to happen?" Doyle muttered. 

"A lot. Like me getting a job." April said. 

"A job? Oh yeah and exactly where are you going to go to get a job?" Doyle asked. 

April smiled but it was a Cordelia like smile. 

"Please don't do that. You are scaring me with that smile." Doyle pleaded. 

"You'll see. First I need to go to the library." April said. 

"Why?" Doyle asked. 

"I want to learn some stuff that isn't in my head." April said. "That and watch Coyote Ugly one more time." 

*** 

_4:00 PM_

_The Host's Karaoke Club_   


"Argh!" The Host screamed as he looked at his latest bartender Luis. "I swear to the seven gods of my race and to your god. Were all of you absent the day they taught Sea Breeze at bartending school?" 

"Look! If you don't like my work then shut up about it!" Luis said. 

The Host looked angered. "Who do you think you are talking to? I'm the Host remember. I don't need a bartender that is going to give me lip. Tonight we are opening early. I know those employees of Wolfram and Hart are going to here because they want to know if they are going to live or die before the Review." 

"I could care less. Sides I hate Sea Breezes." Luis said. 

"Then maybe you should just not be a bartender." 

The Host and Luis looked back at a woman with carrot red short hair, purple eyes, wearing a tight top and wearing red leather pants. 

"Hey stay out of this kid." Luis said. 

"Hey are you going to take this crap from your own employee for gods sake?" she said. "I mean you should fire him on the spot for not being able to make a good drink not to mention acting like a total jack off." 

"Why you..." Luis rushed her but then she grabbed him by the shirt then lifted her up with one hand in the air. 

"I think you need to be shown the door." She said as she threw Luis right out the door and on the street. 

The Host looked on in amusement and surprise as he went to the door. "Oh Luis... you are fired!" 

Luis, in shock over the strength of the 5'4" girl just ran like a bat out of hell and was trying to get the hell out of dodge. 

"Nice work. Never had a bartender, man or woman that could do that. What's your name?" the Host asked. 

"Call me May. But we've met the other night. We were discussing my problems." May said. 

"Not to mention you saw me, which I am still trying to understand." Doyle said coming from behind her. 

The Host, for one of the few times in his existence, was shocked. "... April?" 

May just shrugged. "So what do you think? Not to bad huh?" 

The Host just smiled. "Not bad. I like. Kinda trying to arouse the male population aren't you?" 

May just looked at him. "... this isn't standard wear for a female bartender?" 

"Well half the time yes and half the time no. Just depends on the bar." The Host said. "Where did you decide to dress like that?" 

"She watched Coyote Ugly." Doyle said. 

"And you think that is enough to be a bartender?" the Host asked. "God maybe I made mistake firing Luis." 

"Will you relax. I spent a hour downloading all of the books on bartending and how to do certain drinks." May said going to the bar. "Let's see you wanted a Sea Breeze right." With in less than a minute she had the drink ready. "Here you go." 

The Host looked cautiously at the drink and decided to take a sip before his eyes lit up and then took a normal drink. "I don't believe it! This has to be the best Sea Breeze that I have ever drunk in my entire life." 

"So do I get the job?" May asked. 

"Yeah of course you do!... but might I enquire why you want to be a bartender?" the Host asked. 

"Oh this is just on the side. Right now I need a job, money for myself... and like you said tonight is that review for Wolfram and Hart." May said. 

"Yeah that it is. Some of the lawyers from there are bound to show up that's why I am open early to day to allow..." the host stopped getting the point. "You aren't going to fight them are you?" 

"No but if everything I've heard about Angel currently is true I know he is going to go fight them. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up to him." May said. "Someone has to try to get to him." 

"Yeah but lass how in the hell are you going to get in there? You still haven't told me that part." Doyle said. 

May smirked with a Buffy smile. "You'll see." 

*** 

_8:26 PM_

_Denver's Bookshop_

Angel was clutching his side. The sword where Darla had impaled him the chest along with Denver. He felt a bit of remorse. The old man didn't deserve that fate Darla gave him; To die by impalement. 

_Another of the dark deeds I have to pay back to Wolfram and Hart. All because they took Darla's redemption from her. All of this happened. _Angel thought. 

Darla took the Glove of Light simply because it was the only way to kill the Kleynach. The reason was obvious. 

"She knows about the ring." Angel muttered to himself. With the Band of Blacknil, she could get her way to the home office of Wolfram and Hart. She'd go for her chance at what ever power plan she had in mind. 

"It's tonight... I don't know how she knew about the glove or I was coming here but I don't care." Angel said getting up. He then looked down at Denver, still dead. "... I'm sorry." Angel then exited the book store with only one purpose in mind. 

_I hope you bastards at Wolfram and Hart had a very good day with whoever you were screwing last... cause to night it all ends! _Angel vowed as he got into his car and sped off to Wolfram and Hart. 

*** 

_9:15 PM_

_The Host's Karaoke Bar_   


"Hey babe I haven't see you around here before." One of May's costumers said. 

"Well I just got in pal. First night working here. Your drink." May handed him his drink. 

"I'll say this... you are just as good as Ramone was. All these other guys he's had here have sucked." The patron said. 

"You know he's really telling the truth. None after Ramone could make a decent Sea Breeze." The Host said to Doyle at the table they were at. 

"What is it with you and Sea Breeze?" Doyle asked. 

"Favorite drink. What? Is it a crime to have a favorite drink?" the Host countered. 

Doyle shrugged. "Not really." 

"Scuse me for a sec." The Host said going over to May. "Well you really are becoming popular with the patrons. Really am going to hate it when you leave." 

"Well I'm always available for the weekends." May said. "Nothing but boredom then." 

"True... crap." The Host muttered. 

"What?" May asked. 

"I do believe I am seeing your look on the leaving female lawyer." The Host said. 

"Yup." 

"That means you are leaving now doesn't it." The Host added. 

"Yup." 

"... okay go on... just make sure you save someone okay." The Host said as May was leaving. 

"Sure." May said as she followed the female lawyer to the back. She saw her near her car and then as she was putting the keys in May pinched her in the neck and she went unconscious. "Pressure points. Got to love them." 

May then looked the woman over and started to undress the lawyer taking off her suit and shirt. 

"Sorry but I need your clothes and your car." May replied to the unconscious woman. She then took off her shirt. "Personality change. File Lilah." 

[Confirmed] 

[Switching from May personality subroutine to Lilah personality subroutine.] 

As May ripped off her head, her chest opened and the head of Lilah came out of it. She placed the May mask back inside her chest and it closed up. She then put the Lilah head over her own metal head and then her body started morphing into a duplicate of Lilah Morgan. 

'Lilah' looked down at the woman and sneered. "Actually... I'm not sorry about this. Maybe I'll keep your car after this. It's a better model than my own." 'Lilah' then got dressed in the woman's suit but had some trouble. "Damn she's an inch shorter and she's bulimic. My ass is probably almost ready to burst out of this suit making me a prime subject for perverts. God why do they have to look at butts so much these days not to mention chests." 

"April!" Doyle came to the car seeing 'Lilah'. "Oh hell you didn't!" 

"Shut up you moron. So tell me is my ass showing in this? God maybe I should have taken my time selecting who I was going to knock out... course her car is a plus." 'Lilah' smirked. 

"You aren't thinking of keeping it are you?" Doyle asked. 

"... haven't really decided yet." 'Lilah' said as she got in and started the car. 

"Hey April tell me you are still in there! I mean you are going to save Angel right?" Doyle shouted. 

"Yeah so long as he doesn't try to kill me. You know what he did to Holland and the others. He left us to die that bastard." 'Lilah' said. 

"April you are losing it here!" Doyle said in fear. 

"I'm playing the character Doyle. Deal with it. In fact you are being such a pain right now..." She then revved the engine and mud went through Doyle but on the unconscious woman. "... get your own ride to Wolfram and Hart." 

With that 'Lilah' left for Wolfram and Hart. 

Doyle just stood there in shock. "... I got a very bad feeling about this." 

*** 

_10:00 PM_

_Wolfram and Hart_

"Is there a problem?" Lindsay asked Nathan. 

"Someone just a vampire on this floor." Nathan said. 

"And add that to the list of things the Reviewer is going to look at when he gets here." Lindsay said. "I take you didn't find the Galatea?" 

"Nonsense. The Senior Partners won't have me executed for that." Nathan said. 

"You're lying." Lindsay smirked. "It will be good to see you sweat. Guess Hell wants you now." Lindsay said. 

Nathan looked back on Lindsay in anger. "At least I won't go alone if they do kill me this night." 

"Right old man." Lindsay smirked. 

It dropped when he saw Angel with Lilah. 

"Angel!" Lindsay shouted. 

Angel looked up and that was all the time Lilah needed to hit Angel in the area where Darla had stabbed him earlier in the evening. Angel starts moving out. 

"Security!" Nathan shouted out and security went out the door to follow him. 

Only thing is Angel doubled back without anyone seeing him. He was scanning the room when he saw a woman with black hair and a red dress. He pulled out a vile of holy water and then pulled the wig of her and then through holy water in her face. 

"Vampire!" Angel shouted as everyone looked at Darla, who was now in her game face because of the holy water. He makes a go for the Glove but she hits him. 

"Curse you Angelus!" Darla fought back as the security guards came in the room. It soon turned into a fight between Angel, Darla and the security guards. 

Then at the center of the room on the pentagram the Kleynach demon appeared. Nathan was on his knees. 

"What is the meaning of this!" the Senior Partner shouted as he surveyed the fight. 

"Forgive us sir but..." Nathan started. 

"He sent security over the wrong person and lost the Galatea." Lindsay said out loud. 

"You bastard!" Nathan shot at him. 

The Kleynach's eyes burned. "You fool! Everyone is now at risk! Nathan Reed, you are the first to be reviewed!" 

"No no please!" Nathan shouted right before the Kleynach grabbed him and then Nathan was incinerated into ash. 

Meanwhile Angel had just gotten the upper hand and gotten the glove away from Darla he was now running for the Kleynach. Darla on the other hand was about to be staked. 

"Kill the bitch now!" Lilah shouted... right before Lindsay punched her across the jaw. 

"Kleynach!" Angel shouted as he leaped at the demon. 

"Wha..." the senior partner cried as Angel grabbed him by the throat with the Glove. "NOOOOOO!!!" 

The momentum carried Angel and the Kleynach demon through the window and during the fall the Kleynach was destroyed. 

Still inside the building Lindsay kicked off the security guards and saved Darla. 

"Get out of here now." Lindsay said to the surprised Darla. 

"Why?" Darla asked. 

"I told you before... I wouldn't abandon you." Lindsay said. 

Darla just stared at Lindsay a little more and then just ran. Lindsay turned around and looked at Lilah who was pissed. 

_I'll never forgive you for this Lindsay. This far from over._ Lilah vowed. 

*** 

"AHHH!!" Angel cried when he bottom. Falling down from that many floors is not a good thing. He struggled to get up and then found the ring. "yes..." He then got up and then put on the ring. _Thanks for getting me to this point Denver._ "Okay... home office. It's time to end this." 

Just then Angel heard an elevator sound and then it opened. He then heard clapping. 

When Angel looked inside he couldn't believe who it was. 

"Congratulations. Great victory. No creature of this world has ever killed one of the senior partners. You should feel proud." He said. 

Angel looked on. "You can't be..." 

"Yes I am... just dead. Home office right?" he said. 

That got Angel's attention. "Yes." 

"Then come on in." the man said. "I should warn you though it is a one way trip." 

"I don't care." Angel said as he walked in. 

The doors shut and then the elevator went down. 

*** 

'Lilah' pulled up to the security gate and waved at the guard. 

"Miss Morgan? I didn't see you leave before... what happened to you car?" he asked. 

"Yes well I lost my car keys and I had a friend who was leaving from the office loan me her car after I drover her home got my spare keys and came back to get my car." 'Lilah said. 

"Not a problem. Go right in." he said opening the gate. 

"Thank you." 'Lilah' said driving in. She parked the car and headed out to the front of the building where she then heard and elevator open. "An elevator outside?" 

She turned around just for Angel to pass right by her. It was for a moment but she saw into his eyes and all the fire, all the power she had known he had was gone. As if it had been snuffed out. 

He didn't even notice 'Lilah'. He just kept walking dejectedly. 

"My god... what the hell happened to him?" 'Lilah' said. 

She was about to go after him when. 

"Behind you!" 

"Doyle?" 'Lilah' saw him in a distance but then she turned around and saw two green horned demons grab her by the arms. "No! Let go of me don't you know who I am you green freaks!" 

"Oh they do. That's why they are grabbing you." 

'Lilah' looked inside the elevtor and paled. 

"... it can't be..." 'Lilah' muttered. "You can't be..." 

"Holland Manners." He smiled. "Yes I am... I'm just dead. Unfortunately my contract with Wolfram and Hart goes a lot deeper. Zyran, Tork, please escort Galatea in the elevator please." 

"Get your damn hands off me before you break something important you morons." 'Lilah' sneered as she was brought in the elevator. 

"Oh hell no!" Doyle said running for it. 

"I must say your impression of Lilah is right to the T. Personality replication is perfect. Just like we planned." Holland said. "Of course things go astray so we must now go some place to clean up the mess." 

"And exactly where are we going Holland?" 'Lilah' rolled her eyes. 

"My current office." Holland said. 

"The home office." 'Lilah' said. 

"No." Holland said closing the doors. "Hell." 

'Lilah' paled completely as the doors closed leaving the last thing she saw out side was Doyle running to them but the doors were shut.   


To be continued...   
  



	4. Destiny

Chapter 4: Destiny   


"Argh!" 'Lilah' struggled against the two demons who had their grip on her. "Let go of me you ugly freaks! Who dresses you anyway you mother! And deodorant wouldn't hurt you know!" 

"You know it's amazing how much you sound like Lilah you know. Her mannerisms her personality. All of it. Shame I am going to have to destroy you but it will be the only way I get back into good graces with the bosses." Holland said to her. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 'Lilah' asked. 

"Well we made you my dear. Well actually we made the body your AI is being housed in." Holland said. 

'Lilah' blinked at him but then regained her composure. "Oh so you spend all of this money on the robotic body and now just like that I am to be scrapped." 

"Well after tonight when the final stages of the apocalypse occur with you in Hell unable to stop them, the senior partners will realize I was right about you and then I'll be out of hell and by their side till the end of time." Holland said. "I got to tell you. Hell is a very boring place." The bell ringed. "Ah. My office." 

The door opened and Lilah was greeted to a sight she wish she never saw. 

Right now before her was a rock floor... but once you looked to your left you saw hellfire and pits of molten lava and liquid fire spewing out ward. People were tied to poles as they were impaled, maimed and eviscerated by winged demons only to have their injures heal up so the demon's could do it all over again. When she looked to her right it was a frozen wasteland where people were in cased in ice trying to get out could not. Others she saw impaled by ice or were being turned into ice. And as she was forced to keep walking she saw people lying on the ground screaming in pain anguish as memories of the past life they had hurt them in their minds and souls. 

"... you call this boring?!" 'Lilah' said incredulously. "You must have a lot of fun watching others suffer!" 

"Not as much as you would think." Holland said as the demons then reached a desk and then there was a chair facing the desk. Holland sat at the chair behind the desk where the demon's strapped 'Lilah' down in the chair facing Holland and put chains around her. "I don't think you can break free of those. Even if you are a robot. After all, Lilah's a negotiator, not a fighter." Holland looked at the demons. "Well go I can handle her now that she is defenseless. Go decapitate some newbies. Start with Nathan Reed. He just got in." 

The demons smiled as they left to do evil to the residents of Hell. 

"And I thought Angel was sick and evil when he locked us in that wine cellar with Darla and Drucilla." 'Lilah' said. "You are a lot worse than they are." 

"Thanks. I am trying. Apparently true evil is the only thing the Senior Partners really enjoy." Holland said. 

"You won't in the end." 'Lilah' said and then Holland laughed. "What the hell is so funny?" 

"You and Angel believe this is a game. I think even the REAL Lilah believes it's a game of winning and losing. But it isn't. Not for us." Holland said. "For us, there isn't a fight so winning and losing don't enter into the equation. We are eternal, we simply go on. Our firm has existed since the dawn of time, in one form or another. The Inquisition, the Purification Wars that no one remembers... we were even there when the first cave man clubs his neighbor." 

"You're psychotic." 'Lilah' spat. 

"Oh no. I'm very much sane." Holland corrected her. "We exist in the hearts and minds of every living thing and that's what makes things so difficult for the Light. For people like the Slayer. For people like Angel. See the world doesn't work in spite of evil, it works with us. It works because of us." 

"The world works with both good and evil true but your view is wrong." 'Lilah' spat trying to get free. 

"Oh shut up you delusional automaton." Holland scoffed. 

"Why are you doing this too me?" 'Lilah' shot. 

"... why not. I'm just going to melt you down anyway." Holland said. "You see when we had the Scrolls of Aberjian in our possession we not only learned that Angel was the Key to averting the Apocalypse... we also learned about a troubled time that he would go through in one of the many trials he would endure. We decided to expand on that trial to do everything in our power to make it worse." 

"Which is why you resurrected Darla, made him go through a bonding with her as a human and then revamped her and made her into a killer again." 'Lilah' spat. 

"All of which has done what we wanted. To change Angel. To make him what we wanted." Holland said. 

"And you are dead." 'Lilah' quipped. "That wasn't part of your brilliant plan now was it?" 

"Of course not." Holland replied. "But then again I had a contingency plan if I did die. You." 

'Lilah' blinked at him. 

"You see there was also reference to a woman made flesh would die once and the reborn in body of steel covered by flesh who would come to the aid of the vampire with a soul in his time of crisis." Holland said. "I green light Project: Galatea because some how I knew you were what it was talking about. If I died you were my insurance policy." 

"How am I an insurance policy?" 'Lilah' asked. 

Holland took out a watch. "You see with in the next 24-72 hours. Four people are going to die and one soul cursed vampire, who no longer gives a crap about anything, is just going start the path that will lead him to our side." 

'Lilah' just stared at him. 

Holland smirked. "Let me show you." 

A screen of fire appeared and then cleared to show images of the real world. 

"What the hell is this?" 'Lilah' shot. 

"The Future that can not be stopped." Holland smirked. 

It was downtown LA where Gunn and some of running buddies were there. 

Without warning a gang comes out of nowhere and guns them all down. Gunn tries to get up but a bullet is put through his brain. 

"By the way we paid for the gang to do this." Holland smirked. 

'Lilah' just looked at Holland with her anger starting to rise. 

"Ah next two to get killed." Holland said as image of a Skilosh demon appeared on the screen. The demon then ran and got to Cordilia and then she snapped her neck in half. The scene then shifted to an apartment where the same demon then beat Wesley to death while he was in a wheel chair. 

"How can you even do that? The man was in a wheelchair for crying out loud! He wasn't a threat to you!" 'Lilah' shouted. 

"I'm sorry did you say something to me. Well here's someone else you might enjoy watching." Holland said. 

The next image to appear was that of Kate Lockley drinking from a bottle of alcohol and then taking pills. 10 of them. After a short while she fell asleep. She didn't wake up. 

"She was a good cop." 'Lilah' muttered. 

"Yes you would say that since we did have Lockley's personality downloaded into you. We payed off some of the review board and police authorities to get her to this state." Holland said. 

"So all four of them need to die so you can be free from Hell! So that Angel can know suffering?!" 'Lilah' shouted. 

"Angel? He isn't going to be around for much longer." Holland laughed. 

"What are you..." 'Lilah' froze when she saw the next image. "Oh god no." 

Angel and Darla were in bed together making love. The scene fast fowarded to Angel's grief at his friends dead and then years later when... 

'Lilah' looked on with her rage increasing every second. "You bastard! You robbed him of soul!" 

"Actually restored Angelus's demonic freedom." Holland said going next to her. "So you see fate is set in motion. You are stuck here. They will die. Angelus will be freed. You will be destroyed. And I will finally get the hell out of this place." 

[Warning! Aggression levels in emotion chip reaching critical levels!] 

[Attempting to compensate] 

'Lilah' struggled against the chains but couldn't get free. 

"Those are hellfire chains. No one has ever broke free." Holland said. "Now then... I do believe you were originally made as a sexbot." He smiled evilly. 

'Lilah's eyes widened. "Don't you EVEN dare." 

"What are you going to do… slap me?" Holland laughed. 

"I HATE YOU HOLLAND YOU BASTARD OF HELL!!!!!" 'Lilah' screamed. 

[Danger! Aggression levels out of control! No control! No control!] 

It was then Holland got hit back into his desk by an unknown force. 'Lilah' was using all her concentration and then broke free from the chains. 

"NO! No not now!" Holland cried out in fear. 

"You forgot something to take into your precious calculations Holland... Lilah Morgan can be the Mother of all Bitches when you push her too far... and you just did!" 'Lilah' said. 

"I won't let you ruin this now!" Holland said. "Demons!" 

'Lilah' too this too be her cue to start running. It wasn't long until she saw demons running after her. "Holland was right about one thing. Lilah's not a fighter..." then and idea hit her as she hid behind a pillar. She then had her back to the wall. 

"Come out here Galatea!" Holland shouted as he was with five other demons. "Let's not prolong the inevitable!" 

"Sure. I'm right here." 'Lilah' spoke out. 

Holland saw her with her back turned to him. "Perfect. I'm glad to see you are coming to your..." he spun her around to look at her but he was shocked. "... sense?" 

He was not looking at Lilah Morgan. 

He was looking at one very cheezed off Buffy Summers. 

"Rule number one moron." 'Buffy' shot as she low-blowed Holland where the sun doesn't shine. "Never EVER bring a Slayer into Hell. Hell does not stand a chance." Then hit him in the head. "That for bring Darla back from the dead." 

Holland got back up. "Destroy her!" 

The Demons charged the Psudo-Slayer. These Demons had spend millennia in hell. They had tortured countless hundreds of millions of people. They practiced fighting every day. There were among the elite that the Devil himself had to offer. 

They didn't stand a chance against her as 'Buffy' kicked their collective asses and then snapped their necks. She then took one of their swords. 

"This is impossible." Holland muttered. "They are among the elite of hell. No normal human could beat them. Not even the Slayer. Not even a robot. How did you win?!" 

"Simple. In hell those 'elite', as you put it, are slackers." 'Buffy' smirked. "Oh sure they train, they fight, they torture and they maim... but its against humans or creatures that don't give them any resistance what so ever. Incase you forgot to read my file. You would know I escaped from hell once before. It's very much like a walk in the park... a little hotter than I remember. Too bad they don't have any soda machines in hell." 

Holland backed away. "Now Galatea... I am sure we can come to some sort of deal. Let's talk." 

"We're done talking. Here's my deal." 'Buffy' as she decapitated Holland and his head was rolling over to the edge of the cliff and then stopped. 

"... thank you." Holland's head spoke. 

"Oh don't thank me. See that lava pit?" 'Buffy' grinned as she had the sword in position as if it were a golf club. 

"Oh please don't do this!" Holland shouted. 

"See Holland. You are right. There is no win or lose in this game. It's salvation or annihilation." 'Buffy' spoke to the head. "See you fight for annihilation, trying to end the world, get as many souls as you can before the big bang. Me... thanks you evil bastards, I finally have found my purpose. Salvation." 

'Buffy' turned the head up so Holland could see her face. "It's the same with all you evil bastards. The Master, Angelus, the Mayor, Adam, Glory. You all think you are the big bad that you are going to end the world. News flash! You aren't! The cycle goes on and on and on and on... I mean as you said your firm exists in different forms over time. Meaning sooner or later Wolfram and Hart will crumble. And when that day comes, I'll spit on the ashes, do a little dance... and thank you for making sure I lived to end your evil. Now in the immortal words of Tiger Woods..." 

She then swung the sword. 

"No... no... no!" Holland shouted. 

"FORE!!!" 'Buffy' yelled as she nailed the head and it went flying into the lave pit. 

"NO!!!!!" Holland screamed before his head was completely submerged in the lave. 

"And it's hole in one." 'Buffy' smirked. "Hey maybe I should try the Masters... nah!" 

She then walked up to where Holland's body still was and hacked off on of his hands. She then went to the elevator. She put the hand on the elevator control. 

"What floor please Mr. Manners?" 

"Earth. And after the elevator doors close on earth destroy this elevator please." 'Buffy' said in Holland's voice. 

"As you wish Mr. Manners." The voice spoke as the doors opened. 

"Time to go back to Earth." 'Buffy' smirked as she went in and the elevator doors closed. 

*** 

"Oh crap!" Doyle muttered as he saw 'Lilah' get caught by the demons and dragged into this elevator he saw. "Oh now what is going to happen!" 

As if a god send the elevator then opened up and out stepped 'Buffy' who threw the hand back in the elevator and walked out before the doors closed and the elevator disappeared. 

"Hey Doyle. You miss me?" She said with the trademark Buffy grin. 

"April!" Doyle shouted. "what the hell just happened?!" 

"I spent the last hour or so in Hell. Not a fun experience." 'Buffy' said. 

"Hell?!" Doyle shouted. 

"Don't worry. It's over and done with now... that part at least." 'Buffy' said walking to where she had parked the car she had driven as Lilah. 

"Now where are you going?" Doyle asked as she got in the car. 

"To save lives and souls." 'Buffy' said. "Get in you ectoplasmic guy person." 

"... I'm really going to have to used to you being so many different people." Doyle said as he got in the car. 

'Buffy' then floored the gas and went out of Wolfram and Hart the back way. As they were leaving the law firm behind 'Buffy' just looked back at it. _You assholes thought Angel was bad... Angel's nothing compared to me. You made the body but not my mind. If its my destiny to help Angel then I am glad. But I also have something other than destiny... and that is saving lives._ She looked back one more time at the building. 

_Enjoy the night while you can... it will be the last night you all enjoy a good nights sleep._ 'Buffy' thought. 

For now she had one person on her mind. 

Kate Lockley. 

She had to save her. 

_And I will! _'Buffy' vowed.   


The end... for now.   


Look for the sequal to this story 'Salvation' to be comming soon. 


End file.
